Henry Saves the Day
Plot It was the day after the big snowstorm on Sodor had hit, and the damage was obvious in some places, especially in the mountains. Sir Handel was chuffing up a slope when he noticed a hiker sticking his head up through some snow. "Oh goodness! Driver, we better help the poor fellow!" the little engine exclaimed. "Nothing to worry about, Sir Handel. Harold's got it under control." Sir Handel looked up to find Harold lowering down towards the stranded hiker. The hiker grabbed onto the pilot's hand and was pulled to safety. "Well done, Harold! You never cease to amaze!" Sir Handel chuckled. Harold just smiled as he buzzed away. But as Harold rescued more and more people, he began to feel a bit full of himself. As he rested at Dryaw, Harvey puffed in with some workmen after clearing a tree from the line after it fell from having too much snow on it. "Hello Harold," Harvey said cheerfully. Harold smirked. "Ah yes, Harvey, hello! You know what i just did?" "What?" asked the crane engine. "I saved a family from a car accident in the town of Suddery. Luckily nobody was seriously injured. But together me and an ambulance got them all to hospital in record time! Because I am a helicopter!" Harvey scowled. "What makes you so special? We all have our weaknesses. Including you." "Oh, Harvey... You just can't fly, which is why you're so ignorant to my abilities." Harold said proudly, "All you do is lift things. Not very... epic, I must say." "So what?" Harvey snapped. Before Harold could reply, his pilot ran up to him, panting. "There's another rescue we need to execute, Harold. Some people are snowed in at a shopping center." "Right! Let's go!" Harold beamed as his pilot started him up. As he started to hover over the airfield, he looked down at Harvey. "Ta ta, rail-traveler! Heh heh heh..." Harvey was fuming as Harold buzzed out of sight. "How rude!" Later that day, Henry puffed up to Crosby Station, after getting released from the sheds, with a train of passengers. Harvey was at the other platform, dropping off some workmen, looking cross. Henry was confused as he came to a halt. “Hello Harvey. What’s wrong? You never get cross.” Harvey looked over and scoffed. “I’m not always the kindest engine in the world, Henry…” Henry winced. “Can you at least tell me what’s the matter? You don't usually get like this.” Harvey sighed. “It’s that blasted Harold.” Henry raised an eyebrow. “Him again? What did he do this time?” “He saved lots of people after that snowstorm,, so now he thinks he’s the best thing since Welsh coal.” the crane engine muttered, "Everyone's complaining about him. It's just annoying at this point. He never gives us a break." Henry's guard blew his whistle. “I’ll have to see this for myself,” Henry said flatly as he steamed away, getting a bit cross with the helicopter; it took a lot to make Harvey angry. At the Sodor Airport, Harold flew down to the refueling station to get refueled. Next to him was Jeremy, who couldn't fly because of weather conditions still being poor. “Hello Jeremy,” Harold said, “Have you ever realized how...slow engines can be?” Jeremy was a bit confused. “Uh... why does that matter?” “Because I can be Really Useful in the snow.” Harold said proudly, “Engines need to wear snowploughs. I don't need any accessories.” “Aeroplanes need to stop when the snow gets bad too, you know,” retorted Jeremy. “Maybe, but helicopters can never be stopped. We are invincible!" Henry puffed in with his coaches, having heard all he needed to. “What’s this I hear from Harvey about you being a whirlybird again?” he snapped. Jeremy groaned as Harold grinned. “Hello, dear chap! It is I, the best rescuer ever!” “What about the rest of the Rescue Team?” asked Henry crossly, "Like Belle and Flynn? They're important too." “Oh. They do fine. But really, I am the best when it comes to these things. Belle and Flynn are firefighters. I have versatility.” Jeremy and Henry rolled their eyes. “Well, you need to be brought down a few pegs,” fumed Henry as he chuffed off. Harold scoffed. "Isn't he rude? I swear, engines need to respect the air." "...he does have a point, you know," Jeremy said, but Harold couldn't hear him above his own ranting. That night, at TIdmouth Sheds, a few other engines were all winding down for the night when Henry puffed in. Edward couldn't help but notice that Henry looked cross. "What's wrong, Henry?" the old engine asked kindly. Henry scoffed. "Harold's at it again," the big engine moaned, "He said that he's superior to locomotives in a snowstorm!" "What else is new?" muttered James quietly. "Well, he also said that even Jeremy is inferior to him! And then he said that the rest of the Rescue Team weren’t as useful! What is it with this whirlybird and being annoying? He's gone too far!" The other engines looked to one another, worried. "How can I get him to stop?" Henry finished, catching his breath after his rant. Percy grinned cheekily. “How about you just hum my victory song? That’ll get him cross.” “No, that will only provoke him and make him worse,” Henry replied, “I need something to really show him that engines are just as good in the snow as him. Something to get him to see that railways are useful in any kind of weather.” Edward thought for a moment. “Perhaps you can rescue someone in the snow yourself,” he said. Henry looked to Edward and smiled. “That’s a good idea, Edward! But… who can I rescue? From what I can tell, everyone's already been rescued." "Ahem," said Toby. The others looked to him, hoping for an answer. "Perhaps... There's someone who hasn't been found yet, or will have to be rescued. I suggest you just wait and see what happens, Henry. I'm sure you've noticed that karma works in mysterious ways." Henry sighed. "I wish I could believe you, Toby but that whirlybird needs to be taught a lesson before 'karma' does its work. I'll prove to him that engines are good in the snow..." And Henry closed his eyes as the other engines chatted. The next morning, Harold was searching the railway lines for trouble. "Surely, there must be someone in need of help!" the helicopter said to himself with worry; it was an unusually quiet day for him. As he hovered over the hills by Callan Castle, he sighed. "Pilot, can we rest? Just for a second?" "Sure, why not?" the pilot said as he carefully maneuvered his helicopter above the trees, down the slope and onto the ground, by the railway line. "I just feel so...weird, pilot, if you get my meaning. I've had no rescues today! It's quite ridiculous!" "Are you getting desperate, Harold?" Rosie asked cheekily as she came to a stop at the platform of the castle. Harold glared at her, fuming. "Since when are you cheeky?" Rosie frowned. "It's just that Henry told me all about your complaining. Don't you think railways are useful in snow, Harold?" "Pah, maybe for regular work. I mean, you're talking to me right now instead of sitting in a shed. But in emergencies? I'm not so sure about that." "But... but we're capable of helping in snow!" Rosie pouted, "I mean, you haven't been that great yourself today, as you said earlier." Harold was crosser still. "That's only because today's dull! So what?" "If you really want to prove if you are superior, which you aren't, I think it'd be best if you go and rescue someone," Rosie said as Lord Callan came out to greet her. "Greetings, Rosie! May I talk to you?" "Oh, of course! Sorry Harold, but Lord Callan wants to talk to me. Maybe we'll see if you've rescued anyone later," Rosie smirked as Harold's pilot started him up again. "I'll show her," Harold thought as he started to fly away, "I'll rescue someone else if it's the last thing I do! Which it won't be! Hopefully." Soon, Harold was surveying the island again, looking for anyone at all that needed rescuing. "Ugh, isn't there anyone who needs rescuing?" He looked down at The Viaduct, where Fergus pulling a few coal trucks, since The Cement Works was closed for the winter. Harold smiled, noticing that Fergus looked out of breath and seemed to be stopping. Harold hovered down so he was at Fergus' eye level. "Hello there chap! Do you need rescuing?" "...from what?" Fergus asked indignantly. "Uh...well, aren't you stranded on the Main Line?" asked Harold in confusion. "No, I'm just catching my breath," the traction engine panted, "I'm just about ready to go again. Wait, are you saying I broke down because I'm a railway traction engine?!" "Uh, well I-" "I'll have you know, Mr. Helicopter, that we traction engines have self-respect, and are quite strong!" Before Harold could stumble a reply, his driver looked up. "Come on Fergus, no more dawdling. Let's go," his driver said as his engine's wheels began to move. "Hey, I'm not dawdling! I do things the right way!" Fergus scoffed as he steamed out of sight. "...well...that was no help," Harold sighed as he took to the air again, "There just seems to be nobody in need of rescuing today!" The helicopter felt as if that maybe Rosie had a small point; he hadn't done anything at all that day. "I need to find someone, and quickly!" he panted, realizing that the Rescue Team might tease him if he didn't do any rescuing. In the afternoon, Harold was buzzing over a forest on the Main Line. The treetops were covered in snow and a chilly wind was still blowing. "Brr, it's cold!" complained the helicopter as he flew above the line. His pilot was worried. "I get the feeling our fuel lines will freeze Harold. I think it's best to return to the airfield." Harold groaned. "Please pilot, not-" Suddenly the sound of Harold's engine died. "-yet." The helicopter and his pilot gulped as they suddenly started to fall. "Is this the end? Is my career going down the drain? Tell Jeremy to never, ever speak of this again!" Harold cried out as his pilot jumped out with a parachute. But while the pilot drifted to the ground, Harold flew into the trees. "Ow, these twigs are hurting! Ugh! Argh! My rotor! No, my arms! They hurt! These leaves are itchy..." Harold kept on complaining as his pilot swept some dirt off his clothes. "Don't worry, Harold! I will get help!" He started to walk away, but quickly turned around. "How far is it to the nearest station?" "Um...more than a mile," Harold said uneasily. The pilot slapped his forehead, groaning. "Darn it, how the heck are we supposed to get help? We're in the middle of nowhere for crying out loud!" "Gee, thanks for making me feel better," muttered Harold miserably. Just then, Sidney rolled up with a delivery to Kellsthorpe Road. "Am I interrupting something?" The pilot and Harold looked to him. Sidney blinked. "What?" At Kellsthorpe Road, Henry was talking to Whiff. "So I've been trying to find someone to rescue all day, but I haven't had anything," the green engine sighed, "Nothing heroic at all." "Isn't collecting rubbish heroic?" Whiff smiled. Henry stared. "No." "...oh." Sidney scurried in with his delivery, panting. "I've...uh...I've got some kind of visitor in my cab...he's wearing a uniform... And he likes to drive Harold for some reason," said Sidney. "That's because I'm his pilot, you stupid-" scowled the man as he stormed onto the platform. "What's Harold's pilot doing here?" Whiff interrupted. "Well... His fuel lines froze and he fell into the forest. He's trapped in some trees somewhere. I think some squirrels are bothering him or something..." the pilot said. Henry couldn't help but smile. "Ha, well ol' Whirlybird has crashed! Well, this looks like a job for a locomotive!" "Come on inside, Jeffrey," Henry's driver offered, "You must be cold." "...yeah, you can say that..." "Let's go get Rocky!" Henry whistled as he puffed away, while Sidney and Whiff exchanged a look. At the yard, Rocky was listening to Philip. "Do you want to see me race all the way to the other side of the yard, Rocky? Do you? Do you?" the boxcab asked eagerly. Rocky sighed. "Look, Philip, I don't want to be rude or anything, but don't have you anything else to do?" "Nope! I shunted all the trucks I needed to already! Why? Because I'm so fast, ha ha!" chuckled Philip. Rocky rolled his eyes, just as Henry puffed in. "Oh, thank goodness..." the crane said happily as Henry was coupled up. "Philip, is Rocky being used for anything?" "I don't think so, Henry. Where are you going? Can I race you? I am very fast!" Philip said excitedly. "Um... no." "Aww... Oh well. I'll see you later then." And Philip scurried off to find someone else to talk to. "What's going on?" asked Rocky worriedly. "Harold's stuck in a forest." explained Henry, "We need you to lift him out!" "Um... sure?" Rocky was more confused than anything as Henry steamed out of the yard. At the crash site, Harold was still feeling miserable. "Help! Somebody! Please!" he moaned, "Ugh, this is getting ridiculous. Sidney must've reached Kellsthorpe by now, and couldn't have gotten lost with my pilot in his cab... Botheration..." He looked to the track, squinting as he could make out a puff of smoke. The helicopter gasped in amazement. "Oh my goodness, someone's finally coming! Yes, please help me whoever is there! Please!" "Sure, whirlybird!" the engine teased. Harold recognized that voice. "Oh no... Please...." "Yep, it's me, Harold! Henry! And I've brought Rocky too." Rocky just blinked as he noticed Harold tangled in the branches. "I'm not even going to ask how this happened," he muttered, "Come on, let's get you out of there." Harold was relieved as cables were attached to him, and Rocky started to lift him out of the branches. Twigs snapped and leaves flew as Harold was lowered onto a flatbed. "Oh, thank you Rocky! Thank you, thank you! I was wondering how long it'd take for me to be rescued!" Rocky laughed. "I couldn't have known about it without Henry. He got me at the yard." Harold glanced to Henry, who merely smirked. "Well Harold, I guess we engines are useful in the snow after all!" "What do you mean?" Harold spluttered. "Without these rails, nobody would've heard you and you'd still be up in that tree," the big engine explained, "We locomotives have our strengths and you helicopters have your weaknesses, as we learned today." Harold exhaled, feeling guilty about what he had said; he had to admit that he couldn't counter Henry's argument. At the Rescue Centre, Captain was resting in the water when the trio arrived. Henry looked out of breath, but pleased with himself. "What happened?" Captain asked. "My fuel line froze and I need to be repaired," explained Harold. Harold's pilot jumped out of Henry's cab. "And we need him repaired quickly too, just in case something happens." "Right," Captain said as the manager walked up to them. "Harold, I heard about what happened. Just be careful next time." "Yes sir," Harold said, "And sir, I think I learned something today." "And what's that?" the manager asked in confusion. "Just because I don't always get in trouble in the winter doesn't make the railway any less useful," said Harold, "I realize that engines can be heroes in the snow." The manager smiled at Henry. "Well done, Henry. I'll put in a good word for you." "Thank you sir," said Henry proudly. These days, Harold knows not to brag about how he flies in the air, because he doesn't want to be stuck in a snowy tree again. Characters * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Fergus * Rosie * Whiff * Sidney * Philip * Sir Handel * Rocky * Harold * Jeremy * Captain * Lord Callan * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Belle (mentioned) * Flynn (mentioned) Locations * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line * Suddery * Dryaw * Crosby * Sodor Airport * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Beach * Callan Castle * The Viaduct * Whispering Woods * Kellsthorpe Road * Knapford Yard * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Cement Works (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures